<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing better by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618135">Nothing better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, The demon made them do it, but I'm putting the archive warning to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas lets himself get a little too Hungry. He and Harry both pay the price. And they enjoy every minute of it. </p><p>...Until it's over, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Dresden/Thomas Raith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set somewhere in the general vicinity of Dead Beat. </p><p>Thank you Rev for the beta read and encouragement! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Things can get weird when your roommate is a sex vampire who also happens to be your half-brother. </p><p>I hadn’t realized just how much Thomas had been avoiding feeding lately until I woke up in the middle of the night, groggy, disoriented, and horny as fuck. Granted, that wasn’t exactly an… uncommon occurrence, given how lackluster my own sex life had been lately. Downright absent, some might even say. </p><p>I’d punch them for saying it, but they would unfortunately still be right. </p><p>Normally I’d just ignore it and go back to sleep; or, if that didn’t work, get up, take a cold shower, and go down to my lab to distract myself with work. But I found myself walking out of my bedroom and into the living room instead, half awake and hard as fucking steel, drawn by… something. Something insistent, tantalizing, impossible to ignore. </p><p>Something I couldn’t quite place until I saw him. Thomas. My brother, naked, sprawled out on my couch in a position that should have looked awkward but only looked unbearably alluring, eyes closed but <em> definitely </em>not sleeping. </p><p>I think I might have gurgled something, I’m not sure. Things get a little foggy when you’re still half-asleep, your mind is being pounded (heh) by concentrated, high-octane sex appeal and presumably has been for awhile now— and the incubus responsible for that is currently no more than five feet in front of you with one hand on his dick and the other already two fingers deep in his own ass. </p><p>I don’t even <em> like </em>men. </p><p>Thomas was my <em> brother.  </em></p><p>And neither of those things made one whit of difference when Thomas opened his eyes and met my stunned gaze with his silver-white, inhuman one. </p><p>Time slowed, and froze, and stretched, that single moment between heartbeats becoming an eternity. That was the Hunger, shining in those white eyes. That was the demon, looking at me like that. It wasn’t my brother anymore. </p><p>Or maybe that’s just what I told myself to feel better about how badly I wanted him. </p><p>“<em>Harry.</em>”</p><p>My achingly hard cock throbbed in my shorts at the pure need lacing through that seductive, throaty purr. The little voice in the back of my brain screaming that this was so, <em> so </em> wrong was immediately smothered by sheer <em> lust; </em>by the overwhelming, mindless desire burning cold through my veins, and I was stumbling forward before Thomas had even finished saying my name, shoving the front of my boxers down to kneel between his spread legs and push inside him with a frantic groan. Fingers threaded through my hair as he pulled me down on top of him, and I came like that, on the very first thrust, buried to the hilt inside Thomas with my brother’s tongue in my mouth. </p><p>I could already feel the slow drain on my life force, sucked away by his demon to feed the Hunger, and it felt so good I didn’t even care. The moment I finished shuddering through my orgasm I started moving, thrusting hard, desperate for more and aware of nothing but <em> Thomas </em> and <em> want.  </em></p><p>Thomas moved with me, legs wrapped tightly around my hips, until I couldn’t have said whether I was fucking him or he was fucking himself on me. He looked perfect and he felt even better, a veritable god of rippling muscle and sweat-slick skin, his cock rubbing hot and hard against my belly as I drove into that slick squeeze over and over and over again, wondering distantly how I could possibly have ever wanted <em> anything </em>in life other than this. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, panting breaths mingling, hips rocking and mouths needy while that gloriously tight heat kept sliding up and down my stiff length; but it was long enough for me to become soaked in sweat and for at least one or two more shuddering climaxes to rip through my body. </p><p>Some of that was wizard stamina. Most of it was a result of my system going haywire under the supernatural effects of Thomas’s demon. But even I started to tire eventually, though my raging erection never flagged. </p><p>Little mewling whimpers that I hardly recognized as my own voice welled up in my throat as I tried desperately to keep rocking into Thomas, still trying to slake an insatiable thirst despite my exhausted, trembling muscles protesting even through the haze of bliss. My brother rolled me over effortlessly and I slammed down onto the rug beside the couch with him on top of me, my cock still buried inside him as he rode me down to the floor in a fluid, easy motion that should have had me running for cover the way humans have run from apex predators since the dawn of time, but which instead only pulled a hoarse, shivering gasp from my throat. </p><p>And then I just lay there in a daze, panting for air and moaning helplessly as Thomas moved on me. I couldn’t look away, my hands gripping his thighs tight while my gaze roamed greedily from the sinuous motions of his hips, to the muscles flexing in his perfectly sculpted torso, to the sweat glistening along the lines of his collarbones, to his parted lips, and back again. I didn’t <em> want </em>to look away because there was nothing in the world that could be better than watching that. </p><p>Time and thought grew increasingly blurred as I sank steadily deeper into the blissful trance of all-consuming desire, somehow entirely unconcerned even when a single distant, startlingly clear thought crossed my mind. <em> So this is how it feels, this is how Harry Dresden meets his end… With a bang and a whimper. Literally.  </em></p><p>And I did whimper when I came in Thomas again. It felt so good it hurt, and Thomas slowed, dropping onto all fours above me to cover my mouth with his once more. He tasted <em> so good, </em>I couldn’t get enough, chasing him blindly when he finally pulled away. He lifted himself off me, too, in a gush of heat that pooled on my belly and dripped slick down the inside of my thighs; the sudden loss of all that sensation leaving me stunned and wanting and whining for more. </p><p>Thomas was saying something in a crooning whisper, his eyes on mine, his pupils mesmerizing pools of pure black surrounded by shining white. I let him lead me, position me, knelt up on the couch with my legs spread wide, leaning heavily forward against the back of it with Thomas behind me. </p><p>Even through the fog, I knew what was coming and I <em> wanted </em>it. </p><p>At the very first touch I moaned and shivered; or maybe I was doing that already and just didn’t notice until my brother’s fingers were sliding inside me. I pushed back into it, uncaring of the unfamiliar burning stretch, a breathless litany of curses and pleas for more tumbling from my lips. </p><p>I shivered again, panting, when Thomas’s fingers slipped back out and were immediately replaced by something hot and slick and hard; and then I wailed when he pushed into me with a groan, filling me with an exquisite heavy pressure. My head dropped, my senses overwhelmed by the feeling of my brother inside me, his tongue wet and teeth sharp on the back of my shoulder, his voice filling my ears as he panted out my name over and over while he fucked me. </p><p>“Oh yes, Harry, so good… so good for me Harry, just a little more… you can do it, that’s it, yes… one more time Harry, one more time for me, it’ll be so good, I promise, let me feel you— Harry—<em> Harry—</em>” </p><p>Thomas cried out my name, <em> howled </em> it in a wild sound that ripped from his throat— and I felt it, felt his cock throb inside me, felt the rush of thick heat that went on and on and on. I couldn’t hear him anymore after that, my blood roaring in my ears as pleasure crested within me and I came again, gasping my brother’s name. I could feel myself twitching and clenching around him, my aching cock jumping and pulsing between my legs; though only one or two weak spurts of come painted glistening trails over the couch cushions before I ran completely dry. </p><p>I slumped forward, drained, exhausted, limp; blackness creeping in at the edges of my vision until I didn’t know if my eyes were open or closed anymore. </p><p>Not that it mattered. Thomas had stopped moving but he was still inside me, wet and warm and everything I needed, and I gave myself up to that darkness with a quiet sigh and a smile. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I don’t really know how close it was, in the end. </p><p>I do know that if I’d been your run-of-the-mill, vanilla human— hell, even a less powerful wizard— I wouldn’t have survived it. </p><p>I also know that when I woke up, I thought for a few groggy seconds that it had all been a really, really, really weird fever dream… And then what felt like the worst hangover imaginable hit me, followed immediately by the realization that I was incredibly, <em> unbelievably </em>sore in some very tender places where I was not at all used to being sore. </p><p>Groaning, I blinked my eyes open far enough to peer around my bedroom and spot the large glass of water and bottle of painkillers on my bedside table. I gulped down four pills and the entire glass of water before limping naked to the bathroom in a shambling, discombobulated sort of way (oh dear God I hope Bob didn’t hear any of that, I’d never live it down), where I availed myself of the facilities and poured another gallon or three of water down my throat. </p><p>After taking a shower and throwing on a clean t-shirt and boxers, I zombie-shambled my way out to the living room on achy legs. Thomas was there, sitting on the couch, staring at the floor with his hands clasped and his elbows resting on his knees. He’d… cleaned up, at least, as far as I could tell; though I carefully stopped thinking about that when little snatches of memory made my treacherous libido immediately sit up and start to take notice. </p><p>Thomas finally looked up after I put my glass in the sink, came back, and leaned against the bedroom doorframe with my arms crossed. Hell’s bells, I was so tired even <em> that </em>was an effort. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Thomas asked quietly, looking at me with the most… pained, nervous expression I’d ever seen on his face. He was probably expecting me to disown him, kick him out, tell him never to come near me again. Or worse. </p><p>But I couldn’t. I was starting to have some sense of just what it was he had to fight. Constantly. He hadn’t been in control of himself anymore than I had been. </p><p>So instead, I just grunted. “I will be. Are you?” </p><p>He nodded and looked down at the floor again. “I’m sorry, Harry. It… I won’t ever let that happen again. I swear it.” </p><p>“I know,” I said wearily, then turned and went back into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. </p><p>By the time I’d staggered the few paces to bed and flopped down on my side with a wince and another groan, I’d decided that the best course of action was to go back to sleep and then never, ever speak of it again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>